1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boy's urinal trainer for a toilet and more particularly pertains to training a boy to urinate into a bowl of a toilet with a boy's urinal trainer for a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet urinals is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet urinals heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to urinate into a toilet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,480 to Michal Jr. discloses a urinal attachment for toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,676 to Whitman discloses a urinal attachment for toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,083 to Arozena discloses an inset urinal compartment for toilet bowls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,553 to Jermann discloses a child's urinal for hanging on side of toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,947 to Markles discloses a urinal attachment to a toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boy's urinal trainer for a toilet that allows a boy's urine stream to be properly directed toward a bowl and a toilet and further allows rinsing thereof when the toilet is flushed.
In this respect, the boy's urinal trainer for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of training a boy to urinate into a bowl of a toilet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boy's urinal trainer for a toilet which can be used for training a boy to urinate into a bowl of a toilet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.